The Dating Life
by naleyscott12
Summary: Set in Season One. Nathan Scott is among the hottest in his high school. Dealing with is newfound sibling, his parents, basketball, and a new relationship. Can love pull him through to the person he longs to be
1. Remake of Our First

Chapter One- Remake of Our First

Haley lugged her sluggish body through the front door of her home as she was relieved to finally make it home after a long day at school and at the tutor center. When she walked further into the home she could tell that her family had all ready had dinner without her and if her sister Taylor had swung by then she knew nothing was left for her, so she didn't even bother to look as she took a beeline straight up to her room. Lugging her backpack into her room she quickly put it in her closet not wanting to even think of the books it contained in there because she feared she would think of school. Flopping onto her bed she felt at peace when she finally closed her eyes but that was shortly lived once her cell phone ring tone went off.

"Hello?" Haley answered

"You home yet?" Nathan asked

"Yes. I swear I don't feel my body" Haley moaned

"Sorry, Hales. Just be glad your not playing a sport" Nathan laughed

"Stop laughing, that's cruel" Haley smiled

"I'm joking" Nathan laughed

"What are you doing?" Haley asked

"I'm playing video games, waiting for Tim to come over" Nathan said

"You sound like you had an exhausting day. What game are you playing?" Haley asked

"NBA Live" Nathan answered "Why do you play?" he asked

"A little bit" Haley said "I can do turbo moves like none other" she laughed

"Well I guess I should take you on. You know play the best. Hey, do you have plans for this Friday?" Nathan asked

"Uh….not that I know of but I'm pretty sure I'm about to make plans" Haley said

"Yeah. Do you want to hang out?" Nathan asked

"Sounds fun" Haley said

"Well I'm sure you want to take your annual hour long shower, so I'll let you go. Have a good night sleep babe" Nathan said

"Night" Haley smiled before she hung up

During passing periods Nathan managed to get to class early enough to make a few phone calls to make reservations at a restaurant out by the docks. Coming into the classroom after deep conversations with the rest of the cheerleaders, Brooke was surprised to see Nathan all ready at his seat with paper and pen out. Grabbing a seat next to him she just pretended like she wasn't paying attention to him but he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Thank you so much. Seven o'clock is great" Nathan complimented before he hung up

"Making reservations" Brooke observed his notes that he jot down

"Yeah, I planning a re-make of the first date for Haley since our first date didn't go so well" Nathan said

"After all that work I put in. Tell me Nate how could you screw that up?" Brooke asked

"I know. But this one will be good" Nathan said

"What do you have planned?" Brooke asked

"I'm taking her down to the old theater to watch the star show then dinner down at the docks. Then ice cream I guess" Nathan said

"Sounds pretty good. Imagine if you would have put this much work in with Peyton. Maybe you'd been better" Brooke said

"I should have treated her better but I'm changing or at least I want to change" Nathan said

"That's good Nathan. If you can change then that gives hope for me" Brooke smiled "Just do good by her Nate, just do good" she said

In some points in Haley's life she considered working at the café not much of a job but just helping out Karen. But with the tutor center being backed up come finals week it became hectic working at both the tutor center and the café. On some occasions Deb would come in and help out with taking orders and doing bookings for private parties that dished out a lot of money in order to taste the heavens of Karen's cooking. Doing a rush order Haley quickly busted into the backroom only to find Deb jump up quickly in surprise.

"Haley. You scared me" Deb said trying to catch her breath

"Sorry, I was just getting an order from the freezer" Haley informed the blonde

"Oh. What order?" Deb asked

"The case of pies" Haley said

"I think I put them out and put them in the boxes. I'll go get them because I know there ready to go" Deb smiled

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can do it" Haley said

"No, its okay. You've been running around here like crazy, take a little break" Deb said

"Are you sure? Because I know your busy" Haley said

"Haley. I'm going to get the pies. Then I'm going to ring the customer up while you take a breath or two" Deb instructed her "That's least I can do seeing as Nathan's report card came in and surprisingly they contained an average of a three point o" she smiled

"If you insist" Haley agreed

"I insist. Now rest" Deb smiled before she went towards the back to the freezer

Haley stood in place for what seemed like an eternity but in all realness it was about a minute. Standing in place was something new for Haley as she had always been on the move lately. Scanning the room she quickly laid her eyes on the papers on the floor. Walking over she bent down to pick it up just sorting it together so it could be neat on the table. Placing the papers face up on the table she soon ran across a court document. The court document read a petition for divorce.

Friday had come quicker that Haley could ever imagine and with time she thought that she would be able to forget what she had stumbled upon at the café but it only burned into her memory. Surprised by the romantic evening Nathan had planned for them she wanted so much to be in the moment with him but her mind at times wandered off to that piece of paper wondering if she should tell her boyfriend. After dinner the two had went to the beach and sat and wrapped themselves in each other as they watched the ocean splash. Nathan loved these moments , the moments where he just held Haley close and felt as if he could hear every thought she had in her head and he knew something was going on in that head of hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan whispered in her ear

"Nothing. Just thinking about how perfect this moment is" Haley smiled before she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips

"You happy?" Nathan asked

"Of course. I got dinner, a star show, and ice cream. We should have a first date all the time" Haley laughed snuggling her face in the nape of Nathan's neck

"That could be arranged. We can have a third first date next week. Then a fourth first date the week after that. I'm seeing a trend' Nathan joked

"Ha…ha…L-o-l. Thank you. I love what you did for me" Haley said

"I'm happy" Nathan said

"You better be" Haley laughed

"I wish they could be happy like us" Nathan mentioned

"Who?" Haley asked

"My parents. I wish they could do stuff like this and not fight all the time" Nathan said

"Maybe they just don't feel the same about each other" Haley said "I'm sure they could still do things like this if the fire was there" she explained

"That's the problem. I think the fire is gone" Nathan said "My dad's been riding my ass this whole time for it" he said

"You okay with it?" Haley asked

"I have no choice. My mom is barely even home because she's always working at the café or at her job' Nathan said

"You don't have to put up with it. You know you can run away from it, if you wanted to" Haley suggested

"Run where?" Nathan asked

"To my house. My parents haven't exactly caught onto the fact that you know how to sneak in without being noticed" Haley laughed

"Well the next time I feel like I need to escape, I'll be sure to knock on your front doorstep" Nathan said before he kissed her on the side of her forehead

"No. The window…my bedroom window. Knock on my front door then my dad will kill you" Haley said

"And I will be sure to remember that because I do want to live" Nathan laughed

"Good" Haley said before she pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss


	2. Two Lives

Chapter Two-

The sun shined through the curtains of Haley's room causing what felt like a burning whole onto Nathan bare chest. Feeling irritated by the sensation amongst his chest he rolled over in the bed only to find and empty space. Slowly sitting up in the bed he rubbed his eyes in hopes to make his vision a little more clear. Just as he slowly got out of the bed Haley came into the room brushing her hair.

"Morning" Haley said as he walked over to give her a quick kiss

"You all ready took a shower?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, is my hair still wet?" Haley asked

"A little bit. Is anyone home?" Nathan asked

"Just my mom but she's locked in her room and she won't come out til she runs out of liquor" Haley said

"She's getting buzzed in the morning" Nathan laughed

"I'd be more worried if she wasn't' Haley said "Your car. My dad was a little suspicious" she said

"I parked it three houses down" Nathan said

"Try another block next time" Haley said before she hugged him

"Oh, so there will be another time. I thought I snored" Nathan said as he began to snuggle his face into the nape of her neck before she let out a shrieking sound

"If your lucky" Haley giggled

"Please you love having these strong arms holding you through the night" Nathan said in between kisses

"We're….going to be….late to school" Haley warned her boyfriend in between kisses

"I think I'd prefer to be here with my girlfriend than some free period" Nathan said

Haley's hands roamed all over Nathan's bare chest as she couldn't help but touch his muscular chest. Holding the back of her head Nathan deepened the kiss, playfully teasing her with his tongue on occasion. It was clear their only focus was on each other and would only part lips when to come up for air. Wrapped up in the heat of the moment, Haley managed to open her eyes only to realize that they were twenty minutes late for school. Quickly breaking the kiss she scurried to gather her stuff together.

"Nathan, we have to get going" Haley said throwing his shirt at him

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Nathan smirked

After class Lucas wandered the halls in search of his friend eager to find out the reason why his friend was late for first. Spotting the brunette by her locker putting away her books and managing to sneak in time for a quick study session for her study session. Gripping on tight to his backpack strap he quickly walked over to his friend.

"Hey" Lucas said

"Hey Luke" Haley smiled

"Where were you this morning? I waited for you at the usual spot" Lucas said

"Nathan and I ran late" Haley said

"What were you like pulling in a quickie before school" Lucas joked

"Luke!!!" Haley said hitting him on the arm

"I'm just saying Hales" Lucas said

"Luke, Nathan and I aren't having sex if that's what you mean. I can't believe you would even think that" Haley scolded her friend

"I'm not. I just….just be careful Hales. I don't trust the guy" Lucas said

"And you've told me a million times. Luke, I know you don't trust him and I hope someday that you will give him a chance" Haley said

"Doubt that" Lucas laughed

"Whatever. Walk me to class" Haley said pulling her friend along

On his way to practice Nathan walked down the halls knowing Whitey would have it out for him once he walked through the double doors. To his surprise he could hear the shuffling of papers within the office of the boys locker room. As he walked by Nathan soon heard his name called by none of than Whitey. In the back of his head he knew that Whitey had probably schemed up a dramatic punishment for him.

"Yeah, Whitey" Nathan said in an irritated tone

'Its coach. Call me Whitey again and the only white you'll see is your face from throwing up after all the lines I make you run" Whitey said "Grab a seat" he instructed

"I'm sorry for being late. I had to finish a test" Nathan said as he walked into the office closing the door behind him before he took a seat

"Nice to know your on the educational track to success but this isn't about that" Whitey said

"Then what is this about?" Nathan asked

'This is about your personal life" Whitey said

"Haley and I are fine" Nathan laughed

"Not your dating life, I could care less if your dating Lucille Ball while being married to Elizabeth Taylor" Whitey said

"Look Whitey I'm not going to bear my soul and break down crying like some Oprah scenario" Nathan quipped

'Will you shut up and listen" Whitey said frustrated "Your mother called me all in frantic worried sick about you' he informed

"Wow! She actually made it home" Nathan laughed

'You can't run from home" Whitey said

"I can sure as hell try. My mother could give a damn about me" Nathan said

"She does care about you" Whitey said

"Believe what you want. My mother and father don't give a damn and never have. All you need to worry about is if I can put the ball in the hoop' Nathan said

"Nathan, I could give a damn if you put a ball through the hoop. If you think that all I care about when it comes to you is the amount of points you put up on the board then clearly you've mistaken everything. Problems will occur in life but you have to face them head on, running away to a friends house is only escaping them' Whitey said

'So what. You want me to confront my parents, tell them how they hurt my little old feelings. Weep a little, my father is Dan Scott not some chump" Nathan said

"I know who your father is because I coached him. Just deal, Nathan. Just deal" Whitey said

To many the Scott Manor was the image of greatness that resembled life of royalty but only in the eyes of Nathan he could see the flaws within his household. His mother, a workaholic who swore up and down that she would create more of a family atmosphere for him but never managed to follow through. His father, a ego maniac who lived his dreams through his son on the playing court. Walking through the doors felt more like entering into battle than going into comfort.

"Nice to know you still know your way home' Dan said

"Nice to see you, too" Nathan said

"Your little run away stint had your mother all freaked out. Now she blames me for being the cause, so I hope you had your little fun but now its time to get focused" Dan scolded his son

"On what Dad?" Nathan asked

"Basketball. That alone lets me know your lacking. Don't worry we'll do a five mile run and that will get your mind set on it" Dan said

"Sounds great dad. What else would you do? I mean you are using me as a puppet to live out your little fantasy" Nathan replied

"Don't get smart Nathan, its not in your best interest" Dan threatened

"Trust me anything out of this house is in my best interest" Nathan said

"Nathan. Your home" Deb said coming into find her son home

"Yeah, unfortunately" Nathan scoffed

"Are you hungry? We can grab a bite to eat" Deb asked

"I'm not hungry" Nathan said

"Oh, stop it Deb. The boy doesn't need to get fattened up, he needs a damn mother" Dan argued

"Spare me Dan" Deb replied

'Whatever! Look you two argue while I go upstairs" Nathan yelled before he quickly ran upstairs to his room

Going back to the olden days Haley and Lucas sat at the counter eating a famous bowl of Karen's famous chili while exchanging banters with the owner. Karen was just about getting ready to close down the shop as the two friends just talked away. All Lucas could think about was how fun it was to just hang out with Haley and not have to deal with the whole dating drama he was in.

"I can't believe you" Haley laughed

"Hey, it was a bet" Lucas smiled "Checked the shed and the Christmas lights are all faded, so we'll probably have to chip into buy new ones for the old court" he mentioned

"How much?" Haley asked

'Maybe about five each" Lucas said

"Well just let me know" Haley said

"I will. So are you ever going to barry the whole I hate cheerleaders motto?" Lucas asked

"The day you stop dating them is when I'll do that" Haley said

'You'd be amazed" Lucas said

"Fine, I'll cut Brooke a chance" Haley said "Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked

"Well she was the one that got you and your beau together" Lucas grunted

"Somehow I knew that we were going to end at that conversation" Haley said knowing that it would catch up to her

"Just promise me that you'll use protection" Lucas proposed

"Lucas, I guarantee you that Nathan and I are not sleeping together" Haley said "Well not in the physical sense of action' she said

"What's that mean?" Lucas asked

"I mean we have slept together with clothes on. Well, he sleeps with his shirt off and in his boxers….but I was fully clothed" Haley further explained

"What!? Hales, he's just easing you into the idea of sex" Lucas fumed

"He isn't. Look Lucas I respect what you do, I respect and trust that you make good decisions. So I need you to trust and respect that I know what I'm doing in my relationship with Nathan" Haley said

"I trust you…I just…" Lucas said before Haley cut him off

"Respect" Haley chimed

"Fine. I'll but out but if he starts to act shady let me know" Lucas warned his friend

"I will. I will" Haley said 'Sheesh!' she exclaimed

When night fell upon the small town of Tree Hill, Nathan sat in his room just playing with his basketball. His whole childhood he swore he knew the basketball like the back of his hand, every seem and every strip that was made into making this ball. He found it funny that he knew the anatomy of a ball but barely knew the anatomy of how his parents felt about him, much less cared about him. Just as he got lost in his usual thoughts of neglect his mother knocked on the door before she entered.

"I called for you" Deb mentioned

"Yeah, Whitey told me" Nathan said

"I wasn't talking about that but I also meant that" Deb said

"What do want mom?" Nathan asked

"I want a fresh start. I want to make…." Deb said before Nathan spoke mimicking along

"Make things right. I want us to be a family. It'll be hard but the payoff in the end will be worth it" Nathan mimicked "Heard it all before" he said

"I guess so" Deb said surprised "Nathan, I love you" she said

"I'll believe that when I feel it" Nathan replied

"Nathan I promise you that we will be a family. I know this is hard on you' Deb said

"No, Whitey's practices are hard on me. But this…my life…it sucks. Please just go, I really can't listen to another line of promises" Nathan said

"Fine. I'll let you be' Deb said as she turned to walk away before Nathan spoke yet again

"I always thought that Lucas was the unfortunate one because he couldn't live this life but now I see that Lucas had the best life along" Nathan said


	3. Family Equations

Chapter Three-

Screams rang clear in both of their ears as they listened and saw the gory scenes of the horror movie that they sat up late to watch. Haley clenched on tight to Nathan's shirt scared at the graphic scenes she was seeing. A slight laugh came to his face as he couldn't believe that his girlfriend was so scared by a lame attempt to a horror. Noticing that she was being made fun of Haley soon began to pinch away at her boyfriend causing him to fall out of the bed.

'Okay. Okay. I'm sorry" Nathan laughed hysterically

"Your so mean" Haley laughed

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry' Nathan laughed before he kissed her lightly on the lips as he slid his arms around her waist "You forgive me?' he asked in between kisses

'Maybe" Haley pouted

'Oh, okay. Then I guess I have to do this' Nathan said before he toppled her and began to tickle her 'Gotcha. I gotcha" he declared before his cell phone began to ring

"What is that?" Haley asked scared 'Are my parents calling me?" she asked

"No. Its my phone" Nathan said reaching over to the night stand to grab his phone "Its Tim' he mentioned

"Answer. See what he wants" Haley said

"Hey Tim . What is it man?" Nathan asked

"Where are you?" Tim asked

"I'm over at Haley's house" Nathan said

"You should be down at the police station" Tim laughed

"Okay. I bite. Why should I be at the police station?" Nathan asked

"Because your mom is in jail and your dad is in the hospital" Tim said

"What!? What happened?" Nathan said

'Your mom stabbed your dad" Tim said

'Oh, God. Thanks for telling me" Nathan said before he quickly hung up and grabbed his keys then sweatshirt

"What's wrong?" Haley asked

"My dad is in the hospital and my mom is jail. She stabbed him" Nathan said before he opened the window preparing to climb out

"You want me to go?" Haley asked

"No, its okay. I'll call you though' Nathan said before he climbed out of the window

With the help of Karen and Lucas, Nathan was able to bail his mother out of jail. The blonde was sworn out and given back all of her belongings before she was able to leave the precinct with Karen. When she came outside she saw Lucas pacing while Nathan sat on the bench waiting for the two to come out.

"Thanks Karen' Nathan said

"No problem" Karen said 'Come on Lucas lets get back to close up the café" she said

"If you need anything you can ask me" Lucas informed his half brother

'Yeah' Nathan said not really wanting to acknowledge that jester but had to in the presence of Karen

'Bye" Karen said before the two walked off

"What's wrong with you" Nathan yelled "I mean stabbing Dad. That's extreme even for you" he said

"I didn't stab your father. I mean to poke a hole in the spot next to him on the sofa but he moved over" Deb said

"You guys are both crazy" Nathan said

"It was an accident" Deb said

"I'm sure it was" Nathan said "I'm going over to Haley's house. Drive yourself home" he said handing over the keys before he walked off

Sitting at her desk in the tutor center, Haley eagerly piled through the stack of papers she had to review for the teachers. Walking down the hallway Brooke could spot the brunette out of the corner of her eyes. Just about desperate to find help in any source she quickly ran into the tutor center pulling up a seat right in front of Haley.

"I need to talk to you" Brooke exclaimed

"I don't have time" Haley said not tearing her eyes away from the paper

"Look I need your help" Brooke said

"Ask Peyton. She is your best friend" Haley said

"Peyton is out of town visiting her father" Brooke exclaimed

"Then your out of luck" Haley said

"Haley, the Formal is in trouble" Brooke said

'Oh, my God. Call the police and tell them it's a fashion conspiracy" Haley replied sarcastically

"I'm serious" Brooke whined "I will do anything for you, so will you please help me" she begged

Finally giving up hope that Haley was home Lucas sat the borrowed movie in her mailbox then turned to leave. Just as he turned to leave Nathan came running up surprised to see his brother. The two stood silent for a few moments wondering what to say to each other.

"Is she home?" Nathan finally spoke up

"No. She still must be at the center" Lucas suggested

"Probably. Hey, thanks for bailing my mom out" Nathan said

"No problem. I mean I really didn't do anything, my mom did everything. My mom really likes your mom" Lucas said

"Yeah, I know. They seem to be best friends" Nathan said

"What are you doing to Haley?" Lucas finally spoke

"Is that really any of your business?" Nathan asked

"Don't screw her over like you did Peyton" Lucas threatened

"Screw her over. Wow! Your nailing me right on the head" Nathan laughed to himself

"The only reason your dating her is to get back at me" Lucas said

"Actually no. I could care less when it comes to you because that beef is really between Dan and you. I just want to play basketball" Nathan said

"And Haley? Where does she fit in?" Lucas asked

"I like her a lot. I don't want to hurt her and I'm not going to" Nathan said

"Your promises mean nothing" Lucas said

"It wasn't a promise. My relationship with Haley is just that, my relationship with Haley. Not Lucas. Not Brooke. Not Peyton. Haley and me" Nathan replied

"She's my best friend" Lucas said

"I know that and I'm not trying to do anything to you. The only thing I care about when it comes to you is that you put the ball through the hoop so I don't have to carry your ass" Nathan said

"Wow! You've been carrying me. Where do I go to sign up for this emancipation from the so called Nathan Scott but I don't want to be on his ass" Lucas said before one single word began to ring in Nathan's mind

For the first time ever it seemed in Haley's life she could say she walked down the halls with Brooke Davis without feeling the need choke her. It was quite fun to take part in school activities that were considered important to some such as the Formal. Apart of Haley thought Brooke was truly desperate because she actually listened to her ideas and even used some of them. Stopping at the tutor center from where they both started Brooke turned to Haley with a pure smile on her face.

"Thank you again Haley" Brooke said

"Your welcome" Haley laughed "I just hope that Amy doesn't use the streamers as a design for her dress' she laughed

"Tell me about it" Brooke laughed "I hope this ordeal lets you see that I'm not a bad person after all" she said

"I know. Your not all that bad" Haley agreed

"Your not so bad yourself" Brooke said

"I guess I'll be seeing you around and I'm happy to say that I was wrong about you" Haley smiled

Deb entered into the Scott Manor eager to have dinner with her son who had called her earlier. To her surprise she saw Dan in the dining room area reading a note that was on the table. After reading he soon turned around to see his wife standing in confusion as to what was going on around the house but most importantly what was going on with their son.

"Where is Nathan?" Deb asked "We have dinner plans" she said

"You've been played" Dan said coldly

"By whom?" Deb asked irritated

"Our son called a so called meeting for us. I don't have time for this" Dan said crumpling up the paper then threw it to the floor. Just as he began to walk off Nathan came walking into the room with his gym bag hanging from his shoulder

"Good. Now we can get ready to go" Deb said relieved to see her son

"We're not going anywhere. Dad, can you stay for a little while? I need to talk with the both of you" Nathan asked

"I don't feel safe being around this lunatic" Dan yelled

'Oh, please. It was an accident and you know it" Deb said

"I'm sure it was" Dan yelled

"Shut up! See this is our problem. You two. All you do is argue. I'm sick of it and I've been sick of it" Nathan said

"Are you serious. If you want display your feelings write it in a journal" Dan said

"I can't wait til the divorce is final" Deb said

"You don't have to worry about that because I'm divorcing you both" Nathan said

"What are you talking about?" Deb asked

"Are you doing drugs?" Dan asked

"I filed for emancipation and I was approved by the judge" Nathan said

"Have fun being emancipated within my own house" Dan scolded him

"I'm not going to be living here anymore. I talked to Uncle Cooper and he is letting me live in his condo" Nathan said

"Oh, great. Your brother always knows how to make situations worse" Dan said "Look your not going anywhere. You can stay with your mom tonight but your not going anywhere" he said

"Its official" Nathan said showing the legal paperwork "So now you can take me out of the equation for all your problems because I won't be here anymore' he said


	4. To Committ or Not

Chapter Four-

The property was laid out in only the style of Danny Cooper would have it as. Three master bedrooms, one game room, two bathrooms, and a garage full of Uncle Coopers finest cars. Observing the overpriced living space Nathan was eager to see the car that his uncle had given him full access to.

"A Range Rover. This is a dream, Hales" Nathan smiled as the garage door raised up

"Look at all these cars. Does your Uncle collect or something?' Haley asked as she looked around

"A little. He's a race car driver so a lot of car companies sponsor him to race their cars" Nathan said

"So he just let you live here?" Haley asked

"Yeah, he says that I can stay here but I have to make an attempt to find a job" Nathan said

"Something tells me that you'll take your time on it" Haley said "This is nice babe" she smiled

"I won't. I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with my parents anymore" Nathan said as they began walking back to the condo

"How exactly did you pull this off?" Haley asked

"I remembered on all those biographies how the kid stars got divorced from his parents, so I just decided to do the same. Plus at least I don't have to tip toe around your house" Nathan smiled

"Yeah, that's exactly why you come over all the time. Sucks that I won't have your warm body next to mine" Haley said placing a kiss on his cheek

"Well now you can stay over at my somewhat of a place for now on" Nathan said pulling her closer to him as he backed her into the condo and onto the sofa

"Are you going to decorate?" Haley asked in between kisses as Nathan burrowed his face in the nape of her neck

"I….don't….know" Nathan said in between kisses

"You have to" Haley said

"What!?…babe I don't decorate. Guys don't decorate. We just move in and live" Nathan said

"Exactly. Which is why you should let me decorate your new place" Haley said

'You?" Nathan asked

"Yes, me' Haley answered "You'll be busy with basketball and school work so you won't have time to do all this stuff" she explained

"Okay, fine. Decorate the living room to the style I would like" Nathan said propping himself on his forearm on the sofa "Are you happy now?" he smiled down at her

"Somewhat. Come here!" Haley said before she pulled him down into a deep kiss in between laughter

In the locker room after practice the guys huddled around like usual after practice enjoying guy talk. Most of the news was about Nathan's new bachelor pad he had gotten from his loaded Uncle and around campus he was nothing short of a mere God around campus.

"Three bedroom condo. You are living the life my friend" Tim said happily about his friends new setup

"Its not that big of a deal" Nathan said

"Tell me, how did dear old Dan feel about you leaving?" Lucas asked

"Who cares how he felt. Its my life and I'm sick of living his dream" Nathan responded to his brother

"Well when can we expect the first party?" Tim asked

"Not sure yet because Haley is decorating the place" Nathan informed

"What!?" Jake asked with a slight grin on his face "Your letting your girlfriend design your new place?" he asked

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Nathan asked

"Only the fact that she'll plaster the fact that your all hers all over the place" Tim said

"Sorry, but I do have to agree with Dim" Jake laughed "As soon as you give the key your telling her that what is yours is half hers" he said

"Haley wouldn't do that" Nathan said "She just taking care of all the small stuff because she knows I'm busy with basketball and school" he explained

"I see that's the text book definition she gave you" Jake said

"Guys, Haley is not going to take over my place" Nathan said

Standing back in awe of the work that the three girls had put into turning the once dull condo into a full on bachelor pad. With paint spots plastered on their overalls as they enjoyed the feeling of being working girls. Peyton and Brooke fell to the floor with an overwhelming feeling of tiredness as Haley just looked on with happieness in her face.

"Guys this place is perfect" Haley smiled

"Are we done yet?" Brooke asked

"This place is just perfect" Haley said jumping up and down

"We know. We know" Peyton laughed "Are you sure Nathan is going to like this whole set up?" she asked

"Yes. He is going to love it" Haley said just as Nathan came in from practice

"Hey Nathan" Brooke greeted her friend "I see we will leave you two alone" she said noticing his stunned look

"Yeah, we'll just talk to you later" Peyton said as her and Brooke left

"Hales, what is all of this?" Nathan asked scanning the whole room

"This is what you wanted" Haley smiled

"No. Not really" Nathan said

"You don't like the color?" Haley asked

"Babe, its not the color. Its….did you have any other ideas beside this?" Nathan asked

"No. I just went with this" Haley said "You don't like?" she asked

"No, no. I like…I just…I'm not in love with all of it" Nathan said

"Well we can go back and re-do some things" Haley said

"Hales, you posted a big ass picture of us on the wall" Nathan said

"You looked cute in that picture" Haley reasoned "You said I could do my design" she added

"You said you'd design to my taste" Nathan said

"Your being a little unfair" Haley said

"How am I being unfair. Hales, this isn't a couple retreat" Nathan said

"So what this is going to be a party pad?" Haley asked

"If I want it to be" Nathan said

"Like hell it will be" Haley said

"Look I like you but I'm not ready to…." Nathan said before Haley cut him off

"Your not ready to what? Be considered mine" Haley said "What exactly is the real issue? Is it the decorum of the condo or the fact that when people come over it'll be a known fact that your in a relationship" she said

"People know we're together. I don't have to put pictures everywhere in order to prove that" Nathan said

"Well do whatever you want with the damn picture" Haley said grabbing her jacket before she stormed off

With night time in between Nathan had hoped that things between Haley and him had settled down. With the usual stare of adoration from the girls as he walked down the hallway carrying a single rose he made his way over to Haley. Putting away her books to lessen the load in her backpack she quickly closed her locker only to find Nathan standing holding a rose with his puppy dog eyes.

"What is this?" Haley asked

'This is me apologizing" Nathan said handing her the rose

"Thank you' Haley said taking the rose before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"So I was thinking…how about a movie tonight?" Nathan asked

"In or out?" Haley said

"Out after school" Nathan smiled

"Why after school?" Haley asked just as some of the guys from the team walked up to them

"Nathan. Full keg tonight, right?" Tim asked

"Uh….guys" Nathan squirmed

"Full keg? For what?" Haley asked the guys

"For the party tonight. Nathan's housewarming party" Tim smiled

"Housewarming party?" Haley asked

"I'll see you guys at practice" Nathan said

"We don't have to go right away, we have time" Tim said

"No, you need to go" Nathan said pushing the guys off in hopes that Hale would forget every word she just heard

"Your throwing a party?" Haley asked "Yeah, your really sorry" she said

"Hales, the guys planned it themselves" Nathan said "I just went along with it" he said

"I bet you did. I bet you went along with suggesting the beer type. I bet you went along with spreading the word. I bet you even went along with turning your or should I say your uncle's house into a party pad' Haley said

"Hales, what was I supposed to do" Nathan said

"Nathan, I don't care that your having a party. I'm just mad at the fact that your going along with the crowd. You say you want to get out of dad's shadow in which he controls, well you never will because not only does he control…popular opinion does also" Haley said

"So what I'm just suppose downplay who I am to be with you or should I say please you?" Nathan asked

"I'm not out to change you, all I want is you. Not the guys who throw when they feel like parties. Not the girls who drool on every step you take. Is that so bad, to just want the guy and not all his perks of being popular" Haley said before she walked off

It was all ready big enough that Nathan Scott was the leading scorer for the varsity boys basketball team but when it was revealed that he had his own place, being at his first official party was a must. The condo was pact from front to back with cheerleaders down to dorks who just wanted a peak at the cheerleaders. While most claimed that this night was the best night of their lives Nathan sat up in his room playing video games. Walking down the hall in search of the restroom Peyton soon saw her ex alone in his bedroom. Forgetting about her bladder she then found herself in his room.

"Hey" Peyton said making her presence known

"What are you doing here? I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to talk to?" Nathan asked

"Nathan, I broke up with you. I doubt that I'd be still angry over losing you because trust me the day we broke up I got drunk and partied" Peyton said as she took a seat in the lounge chair

"Well we can't have sex, if that's what you want" Nathan mentioned

"I don't miss you" Peyton laughed 'Where is Haley?" she asked

"I don't know" Nathan said

"So what your bored of her now?" Peyton asked

"Why do you care?" Nathan asked

"Because believe it or not, I care about you. Not in the girlfriend way but in the friendship way" Peyton said "She's good for you, Nathan. She doesn't put up with your bull" she said

"I know" Nathan said "I just…I don't know" he said

"Your scared" Peyton said

"She put damn pictures up of us throughout the house" Nathan said

"So what?" Peyton said

"I've just never. Its new for me" Nathan said

"What is? That she might actually really like you for the way you are" Peyton said

"I've never claimed. I mean with us people claimed it for us but with this relationship, I feel like every move I have to think about because I'm scared to piss her off' Nathan said

"That's because you really care about her and you actually give a damn about what she thinks of you" Peyton said

"Maybe I do" Nathan laughed

"So you know what that means right?" Peyton asked

"Yeah" Nathan said

The crowd got even more rowdy as the night went on but it all came to an abrupt end when Nathan grabbed the microphone from the disc jockey. All eyes were soon on his when he commanded the attention of his fellow classmates.

'Where is the picture that was up here?" Nathan asked

"This one" Brooke handed Nathan

"Yeah. Thanks" Nathan said before he put the picture up

"Damn!" The crowd said together

"Yeah, whatever. This is my girlfriend and me. You don't have to go home but you have to get the hell up out my place" Nathan said as he began to usher people out of his place

Sweat dripped down his face as he ran towards the house that seemed to familiar to him. It was just like a scene out of movie and for the first time he actually knew why the guys felt so compelled to make that grand gesture. Laying in her bed flipping through the channels in hope of finding a good movie on. Before she could finally get comfortable with the movie she was watching she could hear her window sliding up. Jumping up she soon grabbed her pillow and began whacking away at the body that leaped through the window.

"Haley" Nathan said in between whacks

"Nathan?" Haley asked after she realized who it was

"God, maybe you should play a sport" Nathan said trying to catch his breath

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out partying?" Haley asked

"I was but I kicked everyone out" Nathan said

"Why?" Haley asked

"Because being at a party wasn't where I wanted to be" Nathan said

"Yeah, and where exactly did you want to be?" Haley asked

"Well I told everyone I wanted to be with my girlfriend" Nathan said

"Nice try" Haley said before Nathan handed her a picture frame with a picture of the two in it

"I had taken a picture of us together when we first hung out at the condo. Peyton blew it up for me" Nathan said

"Is this going in the trash, too?" Haley asked

"No, its going in my bedroom. Right next to my bed" Nathan said

"For the whole world to see" Haley said sarcastically

"Yes. Look with Peyton it was all about basketball and parties. That's all I know but with you it's a mix of things. I want to take you out on romantic dates and spend time with you alone" Nathan said

"I'm not telling you to give up the parties, I'm just saying that don't do it because the guys are telling you to. I don't need the gimmicks all I want is Nathan Scott, not Nathan Scott of the Tree Hill ravens" Haley said

"And you have that. You've had that since the day I met you. So will you please forgive me?" Nathan asked

"I guess I can. Since I am your girlfriend and everything" Haley smiled before Nathan pulled her close

"You better because a boyfriend needs his girlfriend" Nathan said before he kissed her "Just lets make my house less couple like and a little more me" he said after breaking the kiss


	5. Birthday Bash

Chapter Five-

Haley struggled trying to press the button in a swift motion as Nathan wasted no time in destroying her in Madden. With a fierce look on his face she knew she had hit the wrong nerve when it came to him and games. He did the boyfriend like thing by letting her win a few games but when Haley started to brag he made sure to get a game in on her. Once he won he celebrated like no other, boasting every opportunity he got in front of his girlfriend.

"Don't mess with the best, Hales" Nathan said as he paraded around with his hands high in the air

"I give up" Haley declared

"We'll play tomorrow. You hungry?" Nathan asked before he walked over to kiss her neck

"Not really. I think the only thing I want is to know what you want for an upcoming event?" Haley asked

"I hope you mean formal?" Nathan asked

"Nope" Haley said before Nathan backed away

"Hales" Nathan whined

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday. Birthdays are joyous occasions" Haley said

"Because…I just never liked birthdays. Mine to be exact" Nathan said patting her on the head

"You can't expect me not to not get you something" Haley said

"All I want to do for my birthday in the form of honoring my existence is just watch a whole bunch of sports movies with my girlfriend" Nathan said wrapping her in a bear hug

"But we do that all the time" Haley said

"No. We watch chick flicks all the time" Nathan smiled down at her

"And your romantic bone has increased since then. In the mornings you leave the seat down for me in the bathroom" Haley laughed

"I am learning" Nathan laughed

Down time at the café seemed to occur around the lunch time hours but picked up quickly around dinner rush. With time available Deb once again whiped down the counters and the tables in hopes that when she was done that customers would come in. Karen laughed when she came out to see doing yet another whipe down of the chairs.

"You that bored?" Karen asked

"A little. My life is a mess" Deb complained

"That was random" Karen laughed "What's going on?" she asked

"Nathan divorced me. I haven't heard or talked to him since he left and that was like three weeks ago" Deb said

"He just needs to have some alone time" Karen suggested

"I know. I kind of admire the fact that he was able to do what he did" Deb said "I'm just lost myself" she said reluctantly

"Something tells me your lost but you have a bit of an idea of what your going to do" Karen said becoming suspicious of her friend

Lucas drove to the basket like it was the game winning shot, treating every shot like a game shot as he practiced down at the river court. His attention was soon drawn to the sound of Nathan pulling up beside the court in his Uncle's Range Rover. Dressed in his work out attire he quickly hopped out and grabbed his basketball from the trunk before he dribbled over.

"Can I play?" Nathan asked before he took a long range three pointer

"I see you all ready have' Lucas said "Surprised the condo doesn't have a built in court" he said

"Wish it did, too. This court will do though" Nathan laughed

"So. I hear you have a birthday coming up' Lucas said

"Haley told you?" Nathan asked

"Yes, she's a little bummed that your not eager to celebrate which conflicts with her birthday surprise mentality she has" Lucas said

"She's big on birthdays, huh?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, big time. For my seventeenth birthday she put me on a scavenger hunt to find my gift then made me a basketball cake. Then she got me tickets to see a local band that I love" Lucas said

"So I should expect something to that effect?" Nathan asked

"I am her best friend. Think less" Lucas said

"I kiss her on a daily basis. Think more" Nathan replied "Its sweet but I don't want to make a big deal out of my birthday. I hate birthday day" Nathan said

"I just never thought Nathan Scott would hate a day that celebrated him" Lucas said

'There's a reason. Behind ever dislike is a reason" Nathan said

'And yours would be? Lucas asked

"Bad luck" Nathan said "When I was thirteen my championship game was on my birthday and on that day we lost bad. Fourteen I severely sprained my ankle. Sixteen my parents decided it'd be best if they separated" he listed

'You do have bad luck" Lucas said

'See" Nathan said

"I'll try to down play your birthday for Haley but can't make promises" Lucas said

Later on that night while Nathan lay fast asleep beside her, Haley wasted no time in trying to plan a surprise celebration for Nathan. Every chance she got she thanked God for text messages as text was the only way she could ever plan anything around Nathan. Just as she sent a message to Peyton for an art design for his backdrop Nathan quickly pulled the covers to see her on the phone.

"Babe, your texting" Nathan said half asleep

"No, your dreaming" Haley said trying to fool him

"Nice try" Nathan said

"I just text Peyton about homework" Haley said

"Are you sure? Will I find anything involving my birthday?' Nathan asked

'Of course not" Haley said

"Yeah, right. If you plan anything I will leave" Nathan said

"No you won't" Haley said "Because I'm planning nothing" she smiled

"Can we please just go to sleep and not sneak and do anything that the other doesn't want the other to do" Nathan hinted

"The other isn't doing anything that the other doesn't want because she respects what the other wants' Haley replied

"Okay, its one in the morning and we have school in the morning so I have no clue what you said" Nathan said before he handed her another pillow

"Thank you" Haley said fluffing her pillow

"Go to sleep babe" Nathan said kissing her before he rolled onto his side

It was the morning of Nathan's birthday, a slight moan came out as he awoke to an empty space beside him. Slowing sitting up in his bed he reached over to his nightstand to read the note that was left for him. Irritated by the fact that Haley had gone ahead and planned something special for Nathan he reluctantly got out of bed and began to walk down the hallway. As he walked down the hallway he was kind of happy that she made such a big deal out of celebrating this day with him. When he made it to the living room he saw balloon basketballs everywhere scattered throughout.

"What is all of this?" Nathan asked

"This is your birthday and these are birthday balloon. In one balloon you will find you gift" Haley smiled happily hoping that the search of the gift balloon would take quite some time but was soon shot down when Nathan found it right away

"Found it" Nathan declared before he popped the balloon by stepping on it

"Your such a big bag of fun' Haley said sarcastically

"A gift certificates to Chicks. A receipt?" Nathan asked confused

"You have to go after school to pick it up. I got you the Michael Jordan North Carolina jersey you wanted" Haley said "The throwback' she smiled

'Thank you baby. I love my gifts, if my birthdays weren't so crappy I would fully enjoy this" Nathan said "But I'm just happy that I'm with you" he said wrapping her in his signature bear hugged that she loved so much before he leaned down to kiss her

It was pretty much public knowledge that Nathan Scott was officially seventeen throughout Tree Hill High school as his locker had become the shrine of his life at Tree Hill. The cheerleaders like every top athlete visited his classroom to give him a birthday cheer to start his day off and from there it was birthday insanity. After school instead of rushing over to go pick up his jersey he thought he'd stop by the café to thank Haley again for such a great present. Just as he entered the café Deb was walking out carrying a bag.

"Sorry…mom" Nathan said suddenly realizing who he had run into

"Nathan. What…What are you doing here?" Deb asked nervously trying to hide the bag

"I thought I'd come by and see Haley for a little bit before I picked something up. Is that a bag? Since when do you need a bag to work at the café?" Nathan asked

"Its not. I…How was school today?" Deb asked trying to avoid answering the question

"It was fine. Now back to my question why do you have a bag? Are you like running away or something?" Nathan jokingly asked but when a straight face stayed on his mothers face he knew it was indeed that 'So where you going to this time?" he asked

"I'm not leaving for good. I just need to take care of some business on the west coast. You know California, out where your Uncle is" Deb said trying to get his approval

"In other words this is a business trip. Tell me are you running away with him again?" Nathan asked before Deb slapped him without instinct

"Nathan…I'm so…I'm so sorry" Deb cried as he backed away

"Do you even know what today is? Do you know what this date is?" Nathan asked unable to hold back his anger within the tone of his voice

"No. I don't. Its…the uhh…..the twentieth of November" Deb said

'Yeah, and what is so special about today?" Nathan asked leading her along

"Nathan' Deb cried

"Its my damn birthday. It is the day I was born. The day you brought me into this hell I called my own damn family" Nathan yelled

"Sweetie. I'm sorry….I've just had a lot on my mind. I've missed you so much and I've been losing my mind" Deb reasoned

"Oh, please. If you missed me then you would have remembered the day your beloved son was born. You know what mom, I'm not even mad because I expect this now. I expect my life to be hell because that's all you and dad know how to do" Nathan said "So just go" he said

"Nathan" Deb cried

"Go!!!" Nathan yelled

"I'll be back. I promise you" Deb cried as she slowly walked off to her car. Nathan stood watching his mother walking away gripping his fist tight in hopes to hold himself together in public. Tears streamed down his face as yet another birthday tradition had been granted. Before he began to unravel he soon felt a hand on his shoulder

"There you are birthday boy" Haley said happily before Nathan turned around revealing the tears

"The next time you plan to do something for me, don't!!!" Nathan said before he stormed off

Nathan forcefully stormed into his apartment slamming the door behind him only to hear it re-opened. But nothing could tear him from this rage that he was in, following close behind Haley stood confused as to what was going on after every thing she had done for him.

"The least you could do was be appreciative for everything I've done for you. I put a lot of effort in trying to make this day special for you" Haley yelled

"I hate my birthday. I hate that you even made a big deal out of it" Nathan replied

'Your such a jackass" Haley said before a single tear strolled down her face. Nathan's heart broke when he saw that he was the one that caused that tear to fall, he fell to the floor in tears while Haley just stood confused "Nathan?" she asked confused

"She left. My mom left and didn't even know that it was my birthday" Nathan cried

"I'm so sorry" Haley said as she joined him on the floor

"Its like I never exist when it comes to them. That everything I do means nothing' Nathan cried "I can't do this anymore, I can't" he whaled before Haley pulled him close to her

"Nathan, you don't have to be like them. You can be whatever you want to be, you just have to believe that. Babe, do you?" Haley asked

"I think I do" Nathan said

"No, you can. You know why?" Haley asked

"Why?" Nathan asked clinging to her every word

"Because I believe in you" Haley said holding his face in her hand

At that moment he just looked into her eyes and in that single moment he saw something he never saw in anyone til her. He saw love, he saw that she truly believed that he was more than he even gave himself credit for. It scared him to think that he was a mind reader but he was stunned to actually feel what most people talked about. In that moment he lunged forward and kissed her with his might.


End file.
